The field of invention relates to Domain Name System (DNS) servers. In particular, the field of invention relates to using public DNS servers to locate private DNS servers.
In many networked computer systems, the process of locating services on a private computer network is facilitated by the use of a private DNS server. The private DNS server maintains the IP-to-hostname mappings and routes requests from a networked device to an appropriate end-point on the private network. A failure in communication between the private DNS server and the devices on the network can be a significant issue, particularly as new network services are deployed or as the network services are relocated or as clients using those network services are relocated.
Although different techniques have been proposed to resolve hostnames on a private network for new and relocated services without the use of a private DNS server, proposed techniques are manual and introduce considerable traffic onto the network. Thus, current solutions are inadequate.